The Same Thing We Do Every Night
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: Fumi and Sharna audition for a play, but Fumi has trouble with her lines... Contains references to 'Pinky and the Brain'. Also, first impressions of manga chapter 342.


**The Same Thing We Do Every Night**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ Drabble

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p>In the main auditorium of Hakuō academy, auditions were being held for the school play. On center stage were two figures dressed in white leotards and fake mouse-ears.<p>

"Hey, Sharna-chan, what are we gonna do tomorrow night?" Fumi -who was wearing a pair of fake, white mouse-ears and an equally-white leotard- inquired artificially. She was holding a heavy script in her hands. She did not once look up from it while speaking.

Sharna, similarly dressed (though the spandex of her leotard seemed to be a little bit tighter than Fumi's, for some reason or other), replied in a rehearsed, melodramatic monotone:

"The same thing we do every night, Fumi-chan: _Try to take over the world._"

"Yaaaay~!" the orangette cheered.

A pause. The audience (of three people) was silent.

Cough. Cough.

Crii~icket. Crii~icket.

"BOOOOO! YOU SUCK!-!" shouted the director, grabbing a rotten tomato out of thin air and throwing it at the stage.

"... er, I mean... 'Narf!'" Fumi lamely corrected herself after several minutes of silence.

"You suck at remembering lines, Fumi-chan," Miss Alamgir dead-panned.

"Hush, Sharna-chan!" said Miss Hibino, pressing an index finger against her friend's lips. "Fumi-chan's brilliant mind is _making a plan!_" Fumi exclaimed. "A plan to take over the world!"

"... You're Pinky."

"Hush, Sharna-chan! I already _told you!_ I'm thinkin' up _plans!_ For _conquerin' stuff!_"

"..."

Sharna sighed.

So much for their stage adaptation of _Pinky and the Brain_. Maybe _Animaniacs_ would work out better...

Watching her (probably) heterosexual life partner flip out as she tried to think of a plan (when there was _already one in the script_, no less), Sharna sighed again.

On second thought, perhaps a less cerebral role was in order.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fumi is funny. And also... well... **_**really dumb**_**. But she's also funny. And cute, in a ditzy, adorkable sort of way. And funny, too – can't forget that.**

_**'"A helluva maid!-!"'**_

**_Snerk._ That line cracks me up every time... especially considering Isumi's preceding comment... **

**Also, I _really_ probably should be working on **_**ONNHc**_**, but my muses are being stubborn [**,(-.-,) OTL]**. So here's a silly li'l drabble, instead. **

**And! As a bonus!**

**EvilFuzzy9's first impressions of chapter 342! (Because this is actually kind of fun and I have no life.)**

**.**

**Before**

**Time - 10/28/2011, Friday, 5:12 P.M., Central Time.**

**Note: Okay... Looking at the first (non advert-y) page, I have to say... lolwut? **

**Hrm... looks like a manga interlude thingy... starring two obvious Hayate expys... **

**Well, I'm pretty sure it's not Nagi's work. For one thing, the quality is too good. For another thing, the title of the chapter is 'Thus Spoke Tsugurino Kayura[sic?]', so this is prolly the work of [New Character] who showed up in, like, one panel a dozen plus chapters ago. ... oh... oh god... oh god, please, not another insufferable genius grade-skipping brat... please tell me it's not another insufferable genius grade-skipping brat...! **

**...Ahh, they're introducing another insufferable genius grade-skipping brat, aren't they...? ... well, okay, I prolly shouldn't make assumptions right off the bat like that. Who knows? Maybe she'll be likable like Isumi rather than tolerable like Nagi. But one thing I can say with utmost certainty? **

**"New haremette get." **

**.**

**After**

**Time - 10/28/2011, Friday, 5:17 P.M., Central Time**

**Note: hahahaha, what the fro. Man, that was really... really something. As always, my guess was way off mark (or WAS IT? *dramatic reverb*) And I'm surprised that the manga interlude was actually done by Nagi. I mean, it was a bit pretentious and high-minded, perhaps, but it was certainly an interesting (read: Oscar [or equivalent award] bait) premise. Though the way the ending with Igor was pulled off was WTF-worthy, if only for the visuals. And holy cow, Nagi gets taken in by a mussy-haired manga-fan hobo girl dressed as a one-eyed space alien. Who then gets arrested for camping out in a tent on city property.**

**... Man, now I'm wondering how Hayate's life would've gone if he'd taken up the life of a transient, drifting from city to city, spending his life on the run from the Yakuza... That'd probably a pretty interesting read, if it were handled well...**

**[P.S.: Sheesh, this was exactly 500 words before I tacked on this chapter review, but now it's almost double that. ... oh well, the reviewing is fun.]**

**TTFN and R&R!  
><strong>


End file.
